


The Pizza Man

by KingsNeverDie100



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nicknames, No actual blowjobs, Peter is the Pizza Man, Pizza, Talk of Blowjobs, Talk of relationships, Theoretical body pillow, but it's the canon superhero verse, maybe next time, mutual consent, seriously you'll drown in the fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsNeverDie100/pseuds/KingsNeverDie100
Summary: Peter brings Wade a pizza with the intention of sharing a meal with his friend (who he has a crush on). It ends up becoming a bit more than just a dinner between friends.





	The Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> When writing this, I imagined Tom Holland as Spidey, but you are free to imagine any version of him you want. You are also free to imagine him at any age you are comfortable with. I didn't specify it, but he does go to school, so either high school or college, and I hint that he lives with Aunt May. Either ignore all that or make of it what you will.

Peter is tired.

 

Not tired in an exhausted way. He doesn’t feel like collapsing on the floor and staying there for a week or possibly die because he just can’t with life anymore. More like tired after having done a lot during a day. It’s Saturday, but he still had to get up early to finish that paper he should have turned in on Thursday because he was behind, because being a superhero takes away a lot of time from things that are apparently important, like homework. He finished it by noon, and by then he wanted to leave the apartment to get some fresh air. And the best way to do that?

 

By leaving through his bedroom window, swinging around the city for hours, and taking down as many bad guys as he possibly could.

 

He didn’t mean for his crime fighting to take so long. He was just going to do it for an hour or two, then send off a text to Ned and see if he wanted to hang out, or maybe just spend some time with Aunt May, but that didn’t happen. For some reason unknown to him, all the petty thieves and robbers and pickpockets collectively decided that today was the ultimate day to commit a crime. They weren’t big fish by any means, by they were still breaking the law, and come on, guys! Can’t crime have like a rotating schedule or something? Does everything always have to happen at the same time?

 

Anyway, he’d been gluing some handbag thief to a wall and using the guy’s phone to call the police, when he saw the time on the screen. 7:19. Where the hell did time go? Looking up he saw that, while it wasn’t dark yet, the sun was already setting.

 

He was also starving. And not too far from the apartment of a certain someone.

 

After he makes sure that the perp won’t wiggle out of the web, but also isn’t choking or excessively uncomfortable, he heads towards the neighbourhood where his goal resides, and makes a stop a pizza place on the way there.

 

He has some money in a sewn in pocket in his suit, you know, for emergencies, and a hankering for pizza is definitely an emergency.

 

It’s kind of weird to order and wait for a pizza while in the suit. Some people look at him weirdly. He doesn’t blame them. Peter has seen some crazy stuff since becoming a superhero, but if he wasn’t who he was and had seen what he’d seen, he’d probably be looking at someone like him they way they’re looking at him right now.

 

It’s not all bad. Some people asks for autographs and he’s asked to pose for a selfie or two, which he gladly does. He’s not fishing for fame, but he likes when people are happy to see him, and he’s not tired enough to not deal with his fans, the few that are out there. The guy at the pizza place is a fan. He tries to give him the pizza for free, but Peter insists on paying. His wallet would probably appreciate it if he didn’t pay, but it feels weird not to.

 

He walks the rest of the way, so as not to mess up the pizza. That’s a little weird to do in the suit too. Again, he’s asked for a few autographs and photos. Enough to put him in a good mood, but not enough to be annoying. Most people ignore him, or just give him a glance before moving on. 

 

Since he’s walking, it takes a little longer to get there than if he’d swung, but it’s worth it if the pizza is safe. He just hopes it’s still warm, because microwave pizza? Ew.

 

The neighbourhood he’s in is not the nicest, or the cleanest, or the safest. But then again, there could be worse places to live. Like a sewer, or a garbage dump.

 

No, Peter’s being unfair. It’s definitely no the worst place in the world. It could be better, much better, but it’s not the worst. He’s sure the people who live here do whatever they can to make it as good for them as possible. Not everyone can afford a penthouse like Mr Stark or… Actually, Mr Stark is the only rich person he knows.

 

If Peter had been going to the apartment in this building, and it was owned by anyone else, he probably would have held his tongue and his breath and pretended everything was fine, because he was raised better than to be rude about people’s living conditions, but now he doesn’t have to pretend, because he’s not going to anyone else's apartment. He’s going to  _ Wade’s _ apartment, and just the fact that it’s his makes it the best apartment in the world.

 

Wade is cool, you know. Cool and funny and clever. He’s smart when he wants to show it, and sensitive when he let’s someone see it, which is almost never, but Peter is getting closer and closer to get him to open up on an emotional level. Wade can recite every episode ever made of the Golden Girls, he’s crazy good at video games, and he loves Star Wars almost as much as Peter does. He can make Peter laugh in any situation, even when he probably shouldn’t, like when he’s confronting a bad guy. It should be annoying, but it’s nice to know that Wade wants to keep him in a good mood even during intense moment, which there can be a lot of in this line of work. Wade sometimes helps him with homework when he’s stuck, or just needs someone to bounce ideas off. Sometimes he will read Peter fanfiction out loud because it has an awesome storyline and great characterization and  _ pay attention Peter, they’re about to kiss!! _ He also has these really blue eyes that…

 

Okay, so Peter may have a little bit of a crush. On his friend. Who is a mercenary.

 

To be fair though, Wade was working hard on putting that kind of life behind him. He had expressed a strong desire to be a real hero.  _ Just like you, Spidey _ , he would say and add  _ I want to be someone that you could be proud of _ . Honestly it did not help his crush at all. He was already proud of Wade just for wanting to be better. He knew that Deadpool was a good person deep down inside, and he was glad to be part of bringing that person forth. Wade had already been cutting back on jobs where he got paid to kill people. Now he only did it occasionally, to people who deserved it.

 

He knocked on the door to Wade’s apartment, which was another weird thing, because he almost always came through the window. Wade had given him permission to crawl in through any window he wanted, at any time he wanted to. He had also wiggled his non-existent eyebrows in what might have been a flirtatious way, so Peter wasn’t sure how serious he was about the offer.

 

“Who is it?” came from behind the door.

 

“It’s the pizza man. I have a delivery here for a Mr Pool, first name Dead.”

 

The door opened and Peter was faced with Deadpool in full garb, apart from all the weapons. Don’t let that fool you. There was probably a gun taped to the back of the door or something.

 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Wade unsubtly looked him up and down, and Peter blushed a little under his mask. “I would love to take that pizza off your hands, Mr Pizza Man, but unfortunately I spent all my money on a body pillow that looks like America’s sweetheart superhero, Spiderman. But perhaps there’s some,” Wade abruptly throws himself against the doorframe and leans back on it like he’s straight out of a cheesy porno, one leg popped up and chest thrusted forward, “other way I can pay you?” he purrs.

 

Peter tries desperately not to laugh or pop a boner. Wade sometimes makes him feel very confused, sexually, about things he wasn’t aware were sexy. Like messing around like this. It’s hilarious, but it also make Peter want to push him against a wall and kiss the daylights out of him.

 

“Well then,” Peter clears his throat and tries to sound serious, “Why don’t you let me in and we can discuss alternate payment?” It doesn’t sound very sexy, but can you blame him? He’s never had to do this before. Wade doesn’t seem to mind, though.

 

“Oh, Mr Pizza Man, you’re so forceful,” he coos. “Come on in and I’ll show you what I have to offer. Let me just slip into something a little more,” he strokes his hand over his well shaped chest and whispers seductively, “objectifying for the person who wears it unless  they’re cool with wearing it.”

 

Peter drop his act, half hearted as it was, and laughs. “Why don’t we just start with the pizza and see where the night goes. I got your favourite, pineapple and olives,” he lifts the lid of the box to prove it. 

 

Wade gasps and drops his act too, although Peter wasn’t sure how much of it was an act. “Why didn’t you say so, Spidey? We could have been eating by now if you hadn’t distracted me with your cuteness and your talk of blowjobs.”

 

Peter startles. “I don’t think I ever mentioned blowjobs.”

 

“If you’d let me continue the way I was going, there definitely would have been some blowjobs involved. Now come on, hot stuff, that pizza won’t be as hot as you forever.” Wade grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the apartment. Peter followed without resistance. He was little numb from the thought of a potential blowjob which involved him and Wade in either way, but apparently he's missed his chance.

 

They settle down on the couch with the pizza box between them. They sit cross legged and face each other, both with their masks off. Peter is glad that Wade feels comfortable enough to take off his mask around him, and that he himself trust Wade enough to do the same. They might not have known each other for years and years, but it felt like it did, and Peter is really happy that they’re friendship had reached this level. So is Wade, if the smile on his face is anything to go by.

 

They sit there, with the TV off, talking about unimportant stuff. 

 

The latest episode of some show they’re both watching. “ _ They are so gay for each other! Why are writers torturing us like this? _ ”

 

School. “ _ I finished that paper. _ ” “ _ Alright! I’m proud of you! _ ” *High five*

 

Which fast food is better. “ _ Tacos will always be the undefeated champion. But chimichangas are more fun to say. _ ” “ _ What are you talking about? Do you think I would have brought pizza if it wasn’t superior? _ ”

 

Neighbours.  _ “Mrs Costanza keeps asking why I hide such a handsome face. I tell her she would have a stroke if she saw my face. _ ” “ _ Don’t say that about yourself, Wade. You’re not ugly. _ ”

 

Family. “ _ I told Aunt May I was gonna hang out with a friend. She told me to have fun and remember to wear a condom. I think she had the wrong idea about us. _ ” “ _ Or the right one. _ ” *More wiggle of non-existent eyebrows* *More blushing*

 

The pizza is finished off quickly and the box tossed aside carelessly. Wade had now taken off his boots and put his feet up in Peter’s lap. Peter has a hand resting on Wade’s shin. The TV’s still off, and they’re still talking about everything and nothing. They make each other laugh. It’s calm and quiet. It’s nice. Wade tells him that he hasn’t killed anyone in almost three months. Peter heartily congratulates him and pats him on the leg. He may sneak in a squeeze or two in the pat, but he can’t help himself; Wade’s legs are amazing. He’s just thinking about how much he wants those legs wrapped around him when Wade says:

 

“Do you still want that blowjob?”

 

Peter is this close to jumping up in panic and shock and webbing himself to the ceiling.

 

“W-what?” he stammers.

 

Wade shrugs with an easy smile, but Peter thinks he might see something in line with uncertainty in his eyes, behind that mask of confidence. “I’m up for it if you are, Baby Boy. I’d get down on my knees for you any day of the week if you let me, but I’d be cool with it the other way around too. Although, you did bring me pizza, so I think it’s only fair if I repay you somehow.” Wade moves until he is indeed on his knees, still on the couch next to Peter, being very close to him.

 

“Wait!”

 

Wade freezes. One of his hands is on Peter’s thigh, and the other is on his shoulder, holding himself steady. Peter can feel his breath on his face, but Wade doesn’t move a muscle. He just looks at Peter, waiting for him to give him some kind of sign.

 

One thing that Peter really likes about Wade is that he is very good at recognizing boundaries. Peter was surprised at this at first, but then he felt ashamed that he’d been surprised. Wade was a good person. He might be a bit much at times, a little up in your face, but if someone said a clear no or showed any discomfort in a situation when Wade wasn’t making someone uncomfortable on purpose, he backed off without question. Unless the person in the situation deserved to be messed with, or annoyed, or discomforted, Wade hated making people do something they didn’t want to. Especially in a sexual situation.

 

“Uhm…” Peter swallows. “Listen, Wade…” Non-existent eyebrows rose in expectation. Fuck it, he might as well do this now. It’s as good a time as any. He takes a deep breath and inhales Wade’s scent.

 

“Wade, I really like you, in more ways than one. You’re one of my best friends, maybe even  _ the _ best friend, but I also like you in a… romantic kind of way?” His voice goes up and makes it a question, mostly because he’s quickly losing confidence. “You’re always flirting with me, and with everybody else, but I think you’re serious about following through this time, considering,” Peter make a gesture to how they’re sitting, which hasn’t changed.

 

There really is vulnerability and uncertainty in Wade’s eyes now. “I’m always serious about following through with you, Baby Boy.”

 

Peter holds up a hand to stop him from speaking, and somehow it ends up resting on Wade’s chest. “Please let me finish. The thing is, if we do this, I don’t know if you…” he swallows down the lump in his throat. “I can’t tell if you’re just doing this because you feel like it at the moment, or because this is going to be the start of something. I really like you, Wade, but I don’t want this to be a one time thing. If we do this, I want us to really  _ do _ this.”

 

Peter can feel Wade’s heartbeat under his hand. It’s getting faster as he speaks.

 

“You mean you want the whole shebang?” Wade asks. “Like dating? And hand holding, and cuddling, and me showering you with presents for no other reason than you being the prettiest person in the world?”

 

Peter blushes and nods. “Yeah, I want that. But the presents aren’t necessary. I mean- If you want that? You don’t have to want that. We can just pretend that this never happened, or I could go, or…” he trails off when he sees the starstruck look Deadpool is sporting.

 

“Petey,” he says softly, “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to hear that.”

 

Peter draws a sharp breath and the hand over Wade’s heart tightens its grip on the red suit. He can’t speak. He can hardly breath. Or at least it felt like it but it isn’t close to true, because he’s breathing heavily with great effort.

 

“Do you really mean that?” he asks once he found his voice. He doesn’t think Deadpool would right out lie to him, but… He didn’t have the best track record of being serious in times when it mattered.

 

Wade scoots back a little so they can fully see each other. He takes his hands off Peter, but he keeps close enough to touch.

 

“Peter.” Okay, now he knows he is serious. Wade never calls him his full real name, not even when they are alone. “I mean it more than I’ve ever meant anything in my entire life. I mean it more than when I said Bea Arthur was the greatest thing to ever grace this planet. Peter, I lo-” He stops abruptly and bites his lip.

 

Peter holds his breath. Is what he thinks is happening really happening?

 

Wade’s eyes flicker and he takes a deep breath. He looks towards the kitchen where their masks are lying on the table. Peter knows what that means. Wade always puts on his mask when he want to hide that he’s feeling insecure and vulnerable. Peter hopes he won’t do that now. He wants to see Wade’s face when they do this.

 

Wade clears his throat. “Look, Petey,” his voice is a little shaky, and he won’t look Peter in the eye. “Feeling like this isn’t new to me. It’s been going on for awhile, but I haven’t said anything serious about it, because I wasn’t sure you felt the same way. Now it’s obvious that I’m a little ahead in the feelings department. If it’s okay, I’d like to only say that I like you- which I do, very much!- until you’ve… caught up with me, so to say.”

 

Wade looks bashful, nervous, and Peter even thinks he can see the hint of a blush on his face. It’s not a look he’s ever seen on his friend before. It’s not a bad look. In fact, it’s pretty cute. But it obviously makes Wade feel uncomfortable being seen like this, like he feels when displaying any kind of real emotion, so Peter needs to reassure him and take his worries away.

 

“Wade, you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to, but you should know that in the feelings department, I’m not that far behind you.” Wade’s eyes shoots up to finally meet his. They are a bit shiny, but much more hopeful now than before. “I’m not saying I’m ready to confess my undying love for you, but I’m saying I really  _ really _ like you, and I hope that maybe we can be more than friends?” He makes it a question, so Wade has a way out if he wants it.

 

He doesn’t want it.

 

Instead he launches forward and throws his arms around Peter, and buries his face in his neck. All Peter can do is hold on and hope he won’t topple over from the force of Wade’s assault.

 

“Oh, Petey, yes! It’s all I’ve ever wanted and more! How can you think I’d say anything but yes? Shame on you!”

 

By Wade’s happiness, you’d think Peter had just asked him to marry him. Not that Peter wasn’t giddy too. He wrapped his arms around the merc and laughed at his antics, and from happiness. He pulled them down until he was half lying against the arm of the couch with Wade on top of him. Wade was a big and heavy guy, but Peter had super strength, so his weight on top of him wasn’t a bother. It’s was more of a comforting pressure on him. Something he could get used to.

 

“Does this mean I can give you that blowjob now?” Wade asks timidly. His voice is muffled from where his face is still hidden in the crook of his neck. Peter can feel his breath on his skin right above the edge of his suit.

 

He laughs and hugs him tighter. “How about we start with a kiss?”

 

Wade emerges from Peter’s neck with a smile on his face. It’s somewhere between gleeful and a little pervy, precisely in the spirit of Deadpool.

 

“Sure thing, Baby Boy.”

 

Peter hardly has time to giggle (he will deny until the day he dies that he ever  _ giggles _ ) before Wade’s lips are on his. When their lips meet and Peter closes his eyes he gets a funny feeling in his stomach, like he just went down the first hill of a rollercoaster. Wade’s lips are as scarred as the rest of him, but the feel of them are not unpleasant. He actually likes it very much. He puts one hand on the Wade’s spine and one on the back of his head and pull them closer together. They are now flush against each other and he hears Wade let out a soft moan. Peter feels a tongue against his lips and opens his mouth. Wade tastes a little like the saltiness and the sweetness from the pineapple and olive pizza.

 

Wade moves down to kiss his neck, the part not covered by the suit. Now Peter is the one who moans. Scarred lips caress below his earload and a tongue strokes his pulse point. It’s almost physically painful to push him away, but Peter has to do it. Although only far enough that no lips touch anything on the other person.

 

“What’s the matter, Baby? You wanna stop? Did you change your mind?” Wade asked, voice full of concern, but also a hint of fear. Fear that Peter would say he didn’t want this anymore? No way in hell.

 

Peter puts a comforting hand on his cheek, and Wade automatically leans into it. “No, Wade, I haven’t changed my mind, don’t worry. I just… Can we take this slow? I like what we’re doing now, but… maybe we could just keep doing this for a while and wait with the… blowjobs and stuff?” Any and all confidence he had five minutes ago drains out of him. What if Wade says no? What if he expects sex and stuff right away? Peter’s not sure if he’s ready for that. Like, sure, he wants to do all that. Like,  _ really _ wants to do that, but… Not right now. He’s just not feeling it. He hopes Wade understands.

 

It turns out he has nothing to worry about.

 

Wade grips the hand on his cheek and gives it a soft kiss. “Sweetheart. Petey Pie. Cutie patootie.” He give another kiss for every nickname and Peter is starting to blush. “Sugar plum. Blossom butt. Like of my life (until we go further in this relationship). I need you to understand something, okay? The thing is, whatever you want, I’m going to do. You hear me, dollface? It could be literally anything, and I would put my soul into obeying, because all I want is to make you happy. If I get to spend the rest of my miserable life doing everything in my power to bring a smile to your adorable face, I could die permanently a happy man. So if you want to take things slow, if you want to hold hand and go for walks and let me give you goodnight kisses on the cheek and all that lame cutesy stuff, like we’re a straight couple from the fifties, I will do it without complaint. So what do you want to do?”

 

Peter has never seen Deadpool this serious. He wasn’t even aware that he could  _ be _ this serious- wasn’t sure the word was in his dictionary. Boy, was he proven wrong. He sits there, stunned, before getting back to the conversation.

 

“Uhm, I like what we’re doing now. Maybe we could do more of that?” he asks shyly. It’s not everyday that you get a confession like that. His heart is pounding like crazy and he suddenly feels very hot inside his suit. “I’d like to hold your hand and do all that lame cutesy stuff, if you’re okay with that. I’d also… Maybe we could just, you know, cuddle and stuff?”

 

Wade’s smile could light up a city. “Anything you want, Baby Boy.” Wade is about to pull him up to his feet, when Peter holds him back.

 

“Wait, hold on,” he pulls him back down again so they’re sitting next to each other on the couch. “Wade, I’m very flattered by all the stuff you said, about making me happy, but I need to know that you’re okay with all this too. What I said that I’d like to be doing; are  _ you _ okay with it?”

 

Wade looks at him, his smile turning from blinding bright to a softer thing, but still beautiful. “Petey, if there’s something I’m not okay with, I’d tell you. I am one hundred percent okay with everything we’ve been doing so far, and everything we’re about to do. But thank you anyway,” he places a kiss on the corner of Peter’s mouth, and Peter chases it. They sit there for a minute, foreheads together, just breathing each other in. Eventually Wade stands up. He takes Peter by the hand and pulls him towards the bedroom. Peter follows.

 

He sends off a quick text to Aunt May (his phone is in a hidden pocket in the suit, much like the pizza money) saying he’s staying with his friend for the night. She sends back a winking face and a command to use protection and call her if he wanted to get out of there. May might be embarrassing at times, but she was also very supportive and protective, and very awesome.

 

They strip down to their underwear- after Wade checking that Peter is okay with this, which he is- and get into bed. Peter lays himself down over Wade’s broad chest, and is wrapped up in his strong arms. There are few times in life when he’s been as comfortable as he is now.

 

“Mmm, yeees, the real thing is so much better,” Wade muses into his hair.

 

That makes Peter think back to what Wade said earlier when he opened the door. “Wade, you don’t really have a body pillow that looks like Spiderman, do you?”

 

Wade puts a finger over Peter’s lips. “Shh, hush now, Pizza Man. Go to sleep and dream of pizza and hand holding and babies with my eyes and your hair. But just to be safe, you probably shouldn’t look in the closet, okay? Okay. Night night now, beautiful.”

 

Peter laughs, kisses Wade’s chin, and snuggles in to hug his boyfriend(?) tighter. He goes to sleep with a smile on his face. Last thought before he slips away:

  
_ This is going to be awesome _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr! I'm kings-never-die. Talk Spideypool and other good stuff with me :)


End file.
